


Angelic Myths: Teasing Discoveries

by FeatherySkittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Awkward Flirting, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cliche, Clueless Castiel, Fluff and Humor, Frisking, Goofy Dean Winchester, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Sexual Humor, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherySkittles/pseuds/FeatherySkittles
Summary: Goofball Dean Winchester tries to flirt with the clueless angel Castiel by bringing up cliche myths about angels and pretending to inspect Cas to determine if they are true or false as a sneaky way to closely interact with and openly flirt with the cosmic entity.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Angelic Myths: Teasing Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please note that this is a work in progress- one I’m actively writing and continuing tonight, and hope to finish it tomorrow and update it then with the complete story. Posting what I’ve already written now, before the deadline ends to submit it to the challenge collection. So if you’re reading this now, Feb 27th at almost midnight EST, come back tomorrow evening to read the conclusion. Thanks!
> 
> This is a one shot drabble for the #TheirLoveWasReal fan challenge prompt of “Myth”. To me, these prompts are inspirational as I adore Destiel immensely and also seek to expand my writing repertoire. Please forgive the typos, odd parts, or out of context things as these prompts have been percolating in my brain awhile and now I need to quickly bang them out before the deadline closes on this collection, so editing will be minimal before I just post it to be included in the collection. Thanks for being gentle and forgiving with your critique of this particular drabble, and enjoy another brief work devoted to the romantic love between these two fictional characters as even in cannon their love was real although (in my opinion) cut short in the Supernatural show’s depiction of their relationship over 11 years, especially in the disaster that was the series finale.  
> * * * * *

Dean ruffles Castiel’s hair playfully and continues to run his fingers through the luscious locks, while Castiel sighs and ignores the human’s odd behavior. Dean twists his fingers around those short curls, leans closer, nuzzles his face against the back of Cas’ head, and give it a little kiss.

“Dean, why are you doing that?” asks Castiel, in annoyance. “It’s feels strange.”

“I’m looking for your halo, Mr. Sexy Angel of the Lord,” Dean smirks before giving Cas’ head one last kiss before he slowly disentangles his hands out of his friend’s hair.

* * * * *

Dean rifles through Castiel’s trenchcoat friskily before removing it from the angels body, which a trusting Castiel allows although he’s extremely confused by his friend’s sudden interest in his clothing. Dean continues to stuff his hands into both the front and back pockets of Castiel’s slacks, and then begins to unbutton Cas’ shirt.

“Dean, why are you undressing me? What are you searching for?”

“I’m trying to find your harp, Cas. Angels are supposed to have them and I want to play with yours. It must be hidden beneath your clothes since I haven’t discovered it yet, so…”

"No Dean, I don't have a harp, but I do have an angel blade. Would you like to play with that instead?"

* * * * *

Dean pats his bed invitingly while saying “You must be tired from your flight, Cas. Sit down next to me and rest.”

Cas complies and sits exactly where Dean had suggested, as the sides of their legs and arms pressed together.

Dean shifted and turned, pressing his chest into Cas’ arm and shoulder while he began massaging his friends shoulders and upper back. This continued for a few minutes before Dean finally couldn’t resist any longer and rested his forehead atop one toned shoulder. 

“Thank you Dean, that’s relaxing but isn’t necessary. I teleport, not fly with my wings, while on Earth.”

* * * * *

“Cas, can I ask you something?” Dean nervously said one evening.

“You already did ask me a question” Cas replied nonchalantly “But yes, Dean, you may ask me another.”

“Ok, well, you know how you’ve been wearing that trenchcoat for awhile now, so I, um, thought you might look better in something else,” Dean stammered before hesitantly continuing. “If I asked you to take off all your clothes and put this white bath robe on instead, would you?”

Castiel pondered a minute before casually answering “I suppose I could try that, if you wanted me to, although I don’t see much of an asthetic difference between my tan trench coat and this long white type of coat, besides right now having other clothing layers on and you’d asked if I’d take them off to adorn your bath robe, so perhaps that’s the difference that would appeal to you?”

Dean nearly choked in surprise before he finally managed to utter “Well, ya see, angels are supposed to wear white robes, and this one’s really soft, so I thought maybe you’d be more comfortable in that kind of angel attire, although yea it would appeal to me a whole lot.”


End file.
